Pokémon Family Adventure
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Red, Gold, and Opal are going on a journey together. They encounter lots of Pokémon and the infamous Team Rocket. But what is up with these twin redheads? Opal will have to figure it all out with Kamon as they and their brothers chase their dreams. Pairings: Red/Yellow Silver/Gold eventually mostly Kamon/Opal


Pokémon Family Adventure

Silver: I can't believe you're doing this.

Silver(me): Oh shut up! For this fanfic Red, Gold, and Opal are going on an adventure together. Red and Gold are from Pokémon Special and Opal is their OC brother.

Silver: OC brother? That's stupid.

Silver(me): A character I made up, really it's stupid? I even made up a brother for you. I don't own anything in this fanfic except for Opal and Kamon.

* * *

Prologue

It's been six years since Amber left home to find out why the Ketchum name is cursed. After that she and Ash went to the orphanage to get a younger sibling for Amber, and she ended up with three younger siblings.

The oldest was Red, who had black hair that was spiked upward in the front and red eyes hence the name 'Red', the second oldest was Gold, another raven who's bangs swept to one side and nearly covered his right eye with amber eyes, and the youngest was Opal, the third raven who had Gold's bangs which covered his right eye and had Red's hair style which was spiked downward in the back with orange streaked blue eyes.

Red was six, Gold was five, and Opal was four, they were known as the Raven Brothers since you never saw one without the others. A year after their adoption Amber disappeared without a trace, even Dove, Spitfire, Fox, and Minnie left too.

Ash got a call from Trip saying that Shooti disappeared as well, along with Ace, Flare, Amour, and Silvera. He didn't know why he disappeared, all Shooti got was a message from someone then up and at 'em he vanished.

Red was ecstatic to get his first Pokémon but then remembered his brothers' ages and never chose one. Gold noticed a day before his birthday and realized why Red never chose one so he did the same thing and waited.

Turns out Red wanted to go on the journey with his brothers so he waited two years, until Opal was ten, to get his starter. He and Gold already knew what starters they wanted but Opal didn't.

He wanted one to match him: his personality and his energy. He is calm but rarely shows any emotion, that's because he has two overprotective brothers that deal with his problems, but he is energetic too, from playing with all of Ash's Pokémon in the lab grounds.

They were all excited to go on a journey together, but what they didn't know was that a certain gang leader had a plan that involved the youngest and one of his own sons.

* * *

Chapter One: The Journey Starts

"WAKE UP!" A voice shouted in Red's ear causing him to fall out of bed. He lifted his head to see an overexcited Gold and a still tired Opal. "Today's the day!" Gold shouted as Red looked at him curiously then remembered.

It was Opal's birthday, the day they all decided to get their starters. "Let me get dressed," Red said as he got up before looking behind Gold. "Can you make sure Opal gets dressed too?" Gold turned around and looked to the ground.

Opal was sleeping on the ground from where he fell. Gold sweatdropped a bit before picking his brother up. Maybe waking him up at six thirty wasn't a good idea. Red watched amusedly as Gold struggled to get Opal to their shared room.

After they all got dressed(Red and Gold are wearing what they wore in the manga, and Opal is wearing a white beanie, a teal-colored shirt under a dark green jacket, gray-and-silver pants that was rolled up at the ends, and black-and-red shoes), and for Opal to fully wake up, they went downstairs where their father was making breakfast with Pikachu, Snivy, and Buizel.

Snivy used her vines to get the plates in the cupboards while Buizel and Pikachu got the ingredients. Ash was getting the pans and bowls out for the mixing and cooking. They looked at each other mischievously before standing behind them.

"Morning Dad!" The three chorused together, making Snivy nearly dropp a plate, Pikachu almost jumped on Buizel, and Ash turned around shocked until he saw them. "How about a warning next time." He said as the three sat down at the table.

"I still don't understand why you two didn't get your Pokémon?" Ash asked his oldest and second oldest sons. "I wanted it to be a family journey." Red said as he started eating. "I only realized why Red didn't and chose the same." Gold said after a few bites, some of which he was talking through.

Opal just stared out the window as he ate, his visible eye trying to see over the trees to where their journey will start. "Opal?" Ash's voice dragged him back and he looked around seeing everyone stare at him.

"I asked if you knew what Pokémon you wanted." Ash repeated his unanswered question. Opal just shrugged and continued eating. "Is there something wrong with him?" Ash asked the other two, even after six years he's still unknown to the three's routine.

"He's just excited," Gold answered calmly. "He has to keep it under check until it's the right time to let it out." Red nodded as he looked at the youngest to see that he wasn't in his seat. "Now where did he go?" He mumbled as he looked around until he saw him sitting on the ground staring at the trees again.

After the other two finished they met him outside and walked to Gary's lab. Just as they opened the door a blue-eyed version of Gary nearly knocked Red over. "Sorry Redy." Blue said as he went in the direction of Viridian City.

"Rude." Opal muttered and the two nodded, silently agreeing with him. When they got inside they were met with a huge mess as Gary's second born son Storm tried to get Umbreon under control.

"Don't stand there! Help me!" Storm shouted as he saw the three standing with shocked faces. They shook out of their trances and helped Storm get Umbreon under control, which took a hour considering she used many attacks on them.

After they calmed her down Gary came in and saw the state the lab was in, the disheveled clothes of his son, and the three panting from running around. "Umbreon." Storm said, earning a 'Ah' from his father and three pokéballs were put out on the table.

"These are the starters," Gary said as he threw one. A small dinosaur-like creature with a leafy bulb on its back came out. "Bulbasaur," He said as he threw another one. This time an orange lizard with no snout and a flame at the tip of its tail came out. "Charmander," He said as he threw the last pokéball. A blue turtle with a wind-shaped tail came out. "And Squirtle."

Red looked them over and Bulbasaur stared bored at him until it yawned and looked away. "I'll go with Bulbasaur." He said and got Bulbasaur's pokéball. "Do you have any Johto Pokémon?" Gold asked curiously.

Gary nodded and put the other two back in their pokéballs before taking out three more. He threw one and a blue-and-yellow mouse with a snout and fire coming out of its back came out. A small blue alligator came out of the second one, and a strange creature with a leaf on the top of its head came out of the third one.

"I'll go with Cyndaquil." Gold said as he carefully picked it up. Opal just stared and looked at the four remaining before turning around and leaving the lab. "Wha-Opal!" Red shouted as he and Gold followed their silent brother outside.

Umbreon looked out of the window and then followed with her newborn Eevee behind her. The two found their brother just staring at the sea before Red angrily turned him around. "What is wrong with you?!" He shouted but was only met by his brother's blank gaze.

Being the youngest took a toll on Opal. Everyone made fun of him for it and he just tuned them out. Of course his eyes turned dull when he did to give him a sort of blank look when he was insulted. It also wasn't his fault that he has overprotective brothers.

Umbreon watched them as Eevee padded over to the two and nudged Opal's foot. He looked down at her and she smiled in return. "Vee Eve!" She said, which made him smile a bit and get some light back into his eyes before he picked her up.

"Vee Eve!" She said as she rubbed her head under his chin, making him laugh a bit too. Red just stood shocked until he remembered. Opal wanted a Pokémon that would match him. He remembered when the other Pokémon he wanted were close but not right for him in his opinion, but this one...

Eevee was a perfect match.

Gary suddenly appeared, panting a bit considering that he nearly ran throughout the town and saw his Umbreon's Eevee slowly cheering up Opal. Eevee is a calm Pokémon but only shows emotion when it's needed, but she is really energetic.

He then realized that Opal was exactly the same.

"You can have her if you want," He said, scaring the three, Gold was just standing by while watching them. "She is exactly like you, you know." Opal looked at her and she smiled again. "Vee Eve!" She replied which brought a big smile to his face as he laughed again.

"Why does she keep saying that?" Gold asked a now confused Gary. Gary just shrugged as Eevee jumped out of Opal's arms. "Vee Eve!" She said as she looked at him. Opal shrugged before looking at Gary. "Why does she keep repeating my name?" He asked curiously.

Six years ago humans couldn't understand Pokémon without gestures until all of a sudden they could understand them. No one knew why it suddenly happened but at least they can understand without any gestures.

"Eve Eevee!"** I wanna go with him!** The four stared at her shocked and Gary snapped out of it. "Are you sure?" He asked curiously. "Eve!" **Yes!** She replied and ran around Opal's feet. He shrugged and nodded before tossing Opal her pokéball.

"Is there any nicknames you three want to give?" He asked as the three looked at their new partners. "Saur." Red said as Bulbasaur looked away pointedly but blushed a bit. "Explotaro." Gold said as Cyndaquil tried to hide his face shyly. "Eve." Opal said, which she instantly replied. "Eve!"

* * *

**If this is confusing then I was suppose to have another story which is the prequel up but I forgot about it. It's on my laptop which has no charged power and can only stay on if it's plugged in.**


End file.
